Go to Hell Kol
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Caroline finds her fiance cheating on her, loses her job and moves back home with her mom. She opens up a box she had long forgotten and her imaginary friend Kol comes out to help her be happy again. AH/AU Based of Drop Dead Fred. Not the greatest summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's an idea that popped into my head yesterday. Inspired by Drop Dead Fred, I love that movie. I pictured it with Kol and Caroline and just went with it. More or less a one shot or maybe two. Not sure. Yes Klaus is in it, but it's mostly more of Kol and Caroline's friendship. No beta. Enjoy.

* * *

Caroline opened up the closet to her old childhood room. She saw some of her toys in boxes and there high up on a shelf hidden in the corner was a box she'd long forgotten. She grabbed a chair stood up on it to get it. Covered in a layer of dust and duct tape was an old jack in the box box. She could see the small fingerprints of herself as a child on it from the paint and caked on mud. She reached to rip the tape off. She struggled before giving up and looking for a scissor. She found a pair in her drawer and cut off the tape. She took a breath and lifted the lid. She peered inside and there was nothing inside. She slammed the lid shut and tossed it back into her closet.

* * *

"Caroline! Caroline where are you?" Liz yelled

"I'm in the kitchen" Caroline yelled

"I have to work late tonight, but I'll be back in the morning"

"Alright"

"Don't be like that. I know you and Tyler can work out your problems"

"He cheated on me with another woman"

"At least it wasn't a man"

* * *

Caroline tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't go to sleep. She wasn't have a good week. She found her fiance cheating on her with another woman. She stormed out of their apartment with no where to go but her mom's place. She lost her job because she was working for Tyler's father, and she caused a huge scene in the office when Tyler tried to apologize to her. And now she was all alone again.

There was a rattling coming from her closet and she sat up. She turned the light on and looked around for a weapon of some kind. The closet door opened and the jack in the box box rolled out. Caroline waited to see what happened next. The box just stood there on her carpet.

"Hello Carebear!"

Caroline felt a warm tongue on her cheek, licking her, sliding up and she shrieked. She turned and saw Kol, her imaginary friend sitting next to her on the bed. He screamed once she screamed and then she screamed again.

"Screaming contest is it?!" Kol said as he jumped on the bed

Kol began screaming along. Caroline looked up at him in disbelief

"You're not real. I'm dreaming" Caroline said

Kol grabbed a pillow and smacked her on the head with it.

"No you're not, I'm quite real. As real as the day you met me"

Kol jumped off the bed and went into her closet.

"Where are all the toys!? Where is everyone!?" Kol said

"They're gone, I'm a grown up now" Caroline said

Kol started throwing things out of the closet. He stuck his head out and looked at her.

"Ugh, you are old, you're like big and ugly now. Ew. I hope you didn't turn into your mom" Kol said

"Hey!" Caroline yelled as she got off the bed

"Marco! What happened to you?" Kol said holding a plush monkey

"He got old" Caroline said

"So did you! Bleh! I can't be seen with you! All the other imaginary friends will make fun of me!" Kol said

"Give him back!" Caroline said

"Why should I? You don't want him! You don't care about him! You left him in here this whole time!"

"He's mine!"

"Oh now you want him!"

Caroline grabbed onto the monkey and pulled on it. Kol pulled back.

"You don't play with him! I will! I still care!" Kol yelled

"He's my monkey!"

Caroline and Kol pulled the monkey back and forth until it ripped and the stuffing came out.

"Look what you did!" Caroline yelled

"I did? You wouldn't let go!"

"He's MY monkey!"

Caroline snatched the other half of the monkey from Kol. She tried to put the monkey back together but started to cry.

"You ruined it, just like you ruin everything" Caroline said

"I don't ruin anything, I make everything more fun! Has being old made you into a crybaby now?"

"He's my monkey"

"And he was a brave monkey at that, just a few days away from retirement. Well then let's go get a new monkey!"

"How?"

"Aren't you a grown up? Grown ups can go buy toys remember?"

"But the stores are closed right now"

"Then we'll have to operate on Marco to save his life! You ready nurse?!"

"How come I'm the nurse?"

"Fine I'll be the nurse, you can be the doctor!"

* * *

Liz walked back into her house to find her living in complete disarray. The furniture had been turned over, the pillows were all taken and used to build a pillow fort complete with a flag on top. The kitchen was a disaster. It looked like the fridge exploded and there was food everywhere. It looked as if Caroline attempted to make pancakes and then waffles and then they ended up on the ceiling.

"CAROLINE!" Liz yelled

* * *

Caroline was driving to the mall with Kol next to her. Kol held onto Marco who was stitched back together but still missing stuffing. She parked and went inside the mall to the toy store. She looked around at all the stuffed animals in awe. Kol walked in holding Marco.

"Look Marco! The rest of your monkey family!" Kol said

Kol danced around the monkey toys and then started throwing the stuffed monkeys around.

"Kol stop!" Caroline said

"Make me!" Kol said

Caroline grabbed a stuffed monkey and hit Kol with it. Kol hit her with a larger stuffed monkey. People were looking at Caroline as if she were crazy. She fell back onto a pile of stuffed puppies and laughed.

"Let's get you a new monkey Carebear" Kol said extending his hand out

"But I like Marco, I don't want a new monkey"

"Then you should have done a better job of fixing him"

"You were the worst nurse ever"

"I'm insulted! I'm the best nurse at everything!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Makes plenty sense you're just too grown up to understand it!"

"Poppycock!"

"Only I'm allowed to say that! That's my word! You give that back!"

"Make me!"

Caroline took off, and Kol chased behind her knocking over stuffed animals and other toy displays. Caroline laughed and ran through the store. She hid behind a tall giraffe when she heard a boy crying.

"No daddy, I don't want a new bear! I want my bear!"

"Your old bear is damaged and they can't fix it"

"No, I don't want another one!"

"Henry stop this at once!"

"NO!"

The little boy ran off behind the giraffe where she was hiding. Caroline looked down at the boy crying holding a tattered bear. It's eye was missing, most of the stuffing was gone, patches of fur were missing and the leg was falling off.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I'm hiding from my daddy" Henry said

"I'm hiding from Kol"

"Who's Kol?"

"He's my imaginary friend"

"You're too old to have those"

"Says you"

"FOUND YOU!" Kol yelled

Henry looked at Caroline strangely as she was talking to someone who wasn't there.

"Who's the kid?" Kol asked

"I dunno, he found me first" Caroline said

"Well then he gets to find us then!" Kol said

"Want to play hide and seek with us kid?" Caroline asked

"I'm Henry, not kid"

"Ok Henry, I'm Caroline, this is Marco my monkey"

"What happened to him?"

"Kol and me got in a fight and we hurt Marco. I tried to fix him but I didn't have everything I needed"

"I want to fix my bear Jack, but my daddy won't let them"

"That's mean of your dad."

"He's mad at me all the time, ever since mommy died"

"Well, my mom's around but she's always yelling at me to clean up and put everything away. My dad left me a long time ago, so you're not missing out on anything"

Caroline looked at his bear.

"You know I could try to fix it, he's not that bad. We'll have to put some patches on him, find him a new eye. I think there's a new store in the mall that makes bears, they probably have stuff to fix them."

"Really!? Can we go there?"

"I dunno"

"Please? You're a grown up, I trust you"

"I just met you, I don't know you, neither does Kol"

"He's a boy, and you're a girl, you're not suppose to be playing together" Kol said

"Shut up Kol" Caroline said

"Henry! You know you're not suppose to run off!" Klaus yelled

"He looks angry!" Kol said as he hid behind Caroline

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Caroline said

Klaus looked up and saw Caroline standing next to his son, holding a monkey.

"Don't yell at Caroline! She's nice!" Henry yelled

"That's right! You tell Mr Grumpy face off!" Kol said

"She told me of a store that sells bear parts and can fix Jack. And I wanna go with her!" Henry said

"Whoa, slow down, I just met you, I usually say coffee first but I guess bear parts is do able" Caroline said

"I just wanna fix Jack, and then I'll be good ok? I promise" Henry said

"Fine, we'll go" Klaus said

"Yay!" Henry started jumping around

"YAY dance!" Kol started dancing around

Caroline started to laugh while watching Kol.

* * *

Inside the bear building store, Caroling picked up a few things for Marco and more stuffing for him. Henry found a few things for Jacks and saw a pair of rollerskates for Jacks. Kol was jumping around knocking stuffing everywhere. Klaus was surprised at how easy going Caroline was and how Henry got along with her so easily. He had been closed off for months not speaking with anyone, and then with this complete stranger he was happy and smiling.

Caroline and Henry put the plastic skates on their stuffed animals and started pushing them around the store. Caroline and Henry were on their knees as they pushed them around.

"It's a race! Marco's in the lead, no wait, Jack has inched up. It's going to be a tie it seems!" Kol yelled

The two slammed into the display of bears. The stuffed bears went flying all over the store. Klaus stood there and watched as the two of them pulled themselves out of the pile. Caroline and Henry were laughing.

"Guess it was a tie" Caroline said

"A tie! Let's do it again! Or not, oh no Mr Grumpy face!" Kol said

"Henry, it's time to go, I think we've caused enough damage for one day" Klaus said

"But Caroline has to fix Jack"

"I think Caroline has better things to do" Klaus said

"I can fix him, but you'll have to let me take him" Caroline said

Henry looked down at his bear and then back at Caroline.

"My mom's the sheriff, you'll get him back. Besides everyone knows where I live. You can come visit him"

"Jacks is important to me. He's been there since I was a baby"

"Ok I'll take good care of them then, here take Marco then"

Caroline handed him her monkey and she took his bear.

"I declare this trade temporary, as invoked by the imaginary friend treaty clause" Kol said

"Ok, let's go daddy" Henry said

Klaus looked at his son amazed. Caroline managed to get him to calm down and was able to reason with him. He took his card out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here's my number, so you can call when you're done" Klaus said

"Ok, Henry's dad" Caroline said

"Why is Mr Grumpy face staring at you? Are you having a staring contest? Why wasn't I invited?!" Kol said

Caroline tried to ignore Kol's loud yelling beside her.

"He's staring at your chest. Do you have something there? When did you get those!?" Kol yelled

Caroline took a step back and held the bear to her chest.

"Oh my god! They're huge! Can I see?!" Kol asked

"I have to go! See you soon!" Caroline said as she ran out of the store

"Lemme see! I thought only your mom had those!" Kol said

* * *

Don't you just love Kol? XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for reading! Love the reviews I'm getting, and I'm glad people are liking this story. Here's another chapter. I think we all need a good laugh at this point.

* * *

Caroline was carefully sewing the patch onto Jack the bear. She managed to patch him up, give him a new eye and re-attach his leg. She put in some more stuffing but when she did another hole appeared. This bear was covered in different colored patches in different shapes.

Kol was spinning around on a chair, wearing a doctor's jacket and stethoscope. He was throwing the pieces from the game Operation at Caroline.

"Stop it Kol!"

"You're not letting me operate"

"Well this is serious, I have to fix Jack"

"He looks good as new, except for all the colorful girly patches you put on him"

"They're not girly!"

* * *

Liz was in the dining room clearing up the mess Caroline had left. She sighed in frustration and just threw everything into a box and left it on the table. She had a long shift coming up and was tired. Caroline left the house in a disaster and disappeared. Now she was hiding in her room.

"Caroline! I'm heading out to work!" Liz yelled

"OK!" Caroline yelled

"Bad cop is leaving!" Kol said

Caroline put the bear down.

"I'm done!" Caroline said

"Good, now let's go play outside! I'll push you on the swings" Kol said

"I don't think we have those anymore" Caroline said

"WHAT?! Why wouldn't you have them!?" Kol yelled

"Because I grew up! I'm too big for them"

"Lies! I'll be the judge of that!"

Kol ran out, and Caroline followed him. Her old swing set was rusty and faded. Kol jumped onto the swing with a horse on it and started to move.

"It still works!" Kol yelled

Caroline smiled and watched Kol play on the horse.

"Join me! This isn't fun by myself!" Kol said

"I'm too big"

"No you're not! I still fit, you 'll fit! don't be such a stinky face"

Caroline sat on the tiny swing and tried to swing. She wondered why it was so easy for Kol. Kol seemed to be charging forward yelling about fighting off some monsters. His clothes changed and he was now wearing a cowboy outfit. She reached out to him, and he turned to her.

"What is it Carebear?" Kol asked

"I just missed you"

"I missed you too, it wasn't fun being trapped in that stupid box"

"I know, it was my fault"

"No, it's not, but we're together now. Let's have fun"

"Pinky swear?"

Caroline held out her pink. Kol smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Pinky swear!"

* * *

"Daddy! Hurry up!" Henry yelled as he ran behind the house

"Henry get back here!" Klaus yelled

Caroline looked up and saw Henry running into her backyard with Klaus behind him. Klaus was holding a small white box.

"Stop running off like that!" Klaus yelled

"Hi Caroline!" Henry beamed

"Hi Henry" Caroline said

"Mr Grumpy face is back!" Kol said

"Sorry to intrude on you like this, but Henry insisted that we see you today, to make sure Jack was ok" Klaus said

"Oh, he's more than ok. He's pretty much fixed" Caroline said getting up

"That's good then, we brought you this" Klaus said handing her the box

Caroline opened it and looked inside. Kol started screaming and jumping up and down.

"CUPCAKES! AND THEY'RE CHOCOLATE!" Kol yelled

"Wow, cupcakes" Caroline said

"CUPCAKES! I haven't had one in forever!" Kol yelled

"Henry insisted we bring you something. These are his favorite" Klaus said

"Good pick Henry! I want that one!" Kol said reaching into the box

Caroline swatted Kol's hand away. She looked up at Klaus who was looking at her strangely.

"Fly" Caroline said, "We should have them inside"

* * *

Caroline was in the kitchen trying to find the cups. Kol was banging spoons on the counter.

"What are you doing?! There are cupcakes outside! CUPAKES!" Kol yelled

"Hush Kol!" Caroline said

"What are you looking for?"

"Cups. Where the hell did my mom hide them?"

Caroline found the cups and placed them on the counter. Kol appeared and started tapping the spoons on the tops of her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Caroline hissed as she pushed him away

"They're jiggly! Like a bouncy castle!" Kol said as he tried to tap the spoons again

"Give me that" Caroline snatched the spoons away

Kol grabbed the kettle and held it out like a weapon.

"On guard!" Kol said

Caroline tried to hit Kol with the spoons but instead hit the kettle. Klaus walked into the kitchen to see what the noise was. He saw Caroline holding spoons and a kettle in her hands in a strange position.

"Need any help love?" Klaus asked

"No, I just was looking for stuff" Caroline said turning around

Caroline filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove.

"Are you making tea?" Klaus asked

"Yeah" Caroline answered

"Why do you have spoons?" Klaus asked

"Because I'm playing bongos on her!" Kol said

"It's not my house, I mean I just moved back so I don't know where everything is" Caroline said

"I can help you with the tea love" Klaus said

"I can help you with the tea, oh look I talk funny too! His accent is so stupid, mine's so much better right Carebear?" Kol said

Caroline glared at Kol. Klaus was reaching into the cupboard for the teas.

"I bet you his accent isn't real. He's just been watching a lot of teletubbies. Mine is so much better right? I mean for your imaginary friend I've got the best accent ever" Kol said

"How do you even have an accent?" Caroline asked

"What?" Klaus asked

"Um, I mean, you're accent, you're not from here" Caroline said

"No, I'm not. I'm originally from London" Klaus said taking the teapot out

"London bridges falling down! FALLING DOWN!" Kol sang as he danced around Klaus

"Henry doesn't have an accent though" Caroline said

"Henry was born here" Klaus said

"I take it his mom wasn't British like you?" Caroline asked

"No, she was an American, loud, rude, annoying" Klaus said

"Oh, he doesn't like Henry's mom it seems. Maybe she was a grumpy face too" Kol said

"Henry said his mom left?" Caroline asked

"His mother, died recently. He hasn't been adjusting well to it" Klaus said

"Oh, I'm sorry about your wife" Caroline said

"She wasn't my wife. We weren't together really, it happened, and she got pregnant. It was very strained between us, but we managed to make it work."

The whistle on the kettle went off and Klaus turned around to pour it into the teapot. Kol was standing in the doorway with a top hat on and a monocle. His clothes changed again and he was wearing a tuxedo with a tailcoat.

"It's tea time" Kol said

* * *

Klaus carried the tray out into the living room. Henry was coloring when he saw them walk in. Caroline set down a glass of milk in front of Henry. Kol sat across from them looking at the cupcakes. Klaus took a cupcake out of the box and set it infront of Henry. Henry smiled and shoved it into his face getting the chocolate icing all over his face.

"Henry!" Klaus scolded

"Sorry daddy" Henry said

"What am I going to do with you?" Klaus asked

Kol shoved his face into the cupcake and smiled.

"Hmm, it's been so long since I've had one, it's sooooo good! I miss you chocolate" Kol said

Klaus looked for a napkin to clean up Henry. He looked up and saw chocolate all over Caroline's face.

"I really like chocolate" Caroline said

"I can see that"

"Grumpy face stop staring at my Carebear like that!" Kol yelled

Kol grabbed a cupcake from the box and shoved it into Klaus's face. Caroline looked shocked and over at Kol.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Caroline said getting up

"I'm not!" Kol said

Klaus got up and peeled the cupcake off his face. Henry was laughing in the background. Klaus looked over at Caroline his expression unreadable. And then he shoved the cupcake back into her face. She squealed and he grabbed her to keep her from running off.

"Not so fun when it's on your face is love?" Klaus teased

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "Caroline said

Klaus held her close and rubbed his cheek against her, getting more of the frosting on her face.

"Oh! That's a waste of chocolate!" Kol yelled

Caroline and Klaus both started to laugh. Kol licked the chocolate frosting off Klaus's cheek. Klaus stopped laughing and looked at Caroline. Something shifted and Klaus's eyes looked deeply into hers. Caroline held her breath as she waited for his next move. Henry's laughter could still be heard in the background. Klaus blinked and let go of her arms. He took a step back and Caroline gulped down the glass of milk.

"I'll get some napkins" Caroline said as she went back into the kitchen

"What was that?" Kol asked

"Why did you do that for?" Caroline asked

"What did I do?"

"You shoved the cupcake in his face"

"It was funny"

"And then you licked him"

"I like chocolate"

Caroline was frustrated with Kol and stuck her head into the fridge.

"What are you doing Carebear?"

"Go away Kol"

"Are you trying to freeze your head so you'll be a snowman?"

"Are the napkins in the freezer love?" Klaus said

Caroline pulled her head out of the freezer and quickly closed it. She turned around and leaned against the fridge.

"Not my house" Caroline said

"You're quite peculiar sweetheart" Klaus said as he walked closer to her

"Not really"

Klaus invaded her personal space. She felt his hand on her hip holding her back. His nose was almost touching hers.

"what's he doing? Why are you breathing like you ran a marathon? what's going on?" Kol asked

Klaus lifted his hand up and using his finger brushed some of the chocolate off her face and licked it off his finger. Caroline's heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"Caroline?" Liz called out from the other room

Caroline slid away from Klaus quickly and ran out into the dining room. She found Liz standing there with Henry still eating his cupcake. Liz looked at Caroline's face.

"what's going on here?" Liz asked

Klaus walked into the dining room and Liz looked at him. She wondered why their faces were all covered in chocolate.

"Hi sheriff" Henry said

"Bad cop is back!" Kol said

* * *

Hope you were amused. Kol just gets himself into trouble doesn't he? Leave me a review. If you have questions feel free to ask me, I know some of you are wondering a few things.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Happy Klaroline weekend! I hope you are amused! Thanks for reading. No beta. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Caroline was asleep in her bed. Her mother had gone to work leaving her alone. Kol started jumping on the bed to wake her. Caroline looked up at Kol who was wearing a striped prison jumpsuit. He had a ball and chain attached to his leg.

"Wake up Carebear! Wake up!" Kol said

"Too early!" Caroline whined

"Wake up! The carnival is in town!"

"What?!" Caroline immediately sat up

"We can finally run away together, and live our life as carnies! You can be the bearded woman and I'll be the one who tames the lions with a chair!"

"Is it really in town?"

"Yes Carebear! Let's go!"

Caroline jumped out of bed and opened her drawers looking for her clothes. Kol started throwing her clothes around looking for something for her to wear. Caroline pulled on a pair of jeans and looked for a shirt. She found a shirt buried at the bottom of her drawer. It was a t shirt with a clown on it. She pulled it on. It was about 2 sizes too small for her, she hadn't worn in a while.

"I haven't seen that clown in forever! He looks a bit stretched though" Kol said

"Let's go! I want to eat cotton candy and hot dogs!" Caroline said grabbing her jacket

Kol was dressed as a ring master, complete with whip, top hat and a bright red jacket.

"let's go!"

* * *

Caroline bought a ticket for herself at the carnival and walked in. She looked over at Kol who looked up at the lights and rides.

"What should we do first?" Kol asked

"Let's go on the rides!" Caroline said

Caroline grabbed Kol's hand and ran towards the rides. She ended up getting on the roller coaster, the zipper, where the pod she was in turned upside down and she felt like throwing up, and then the cylinder ride that spun around until the floor dropped. She laughed and screamed while Kol was at her side laughing with her. She stumbled out of the ride feeling a wave of nausea hit her.

"Eat some sour candy and you'll feel better" Kol said

Caroline nodded and walked over to buy some sour candy. She ate it and felt better. Kol was stroking her back trying to make her feel better. Caroline smiled at Kol.

"I want to ride that one!" Henry yelled

Caroline turned around and saw Klaus and Henry and another blonde woman. Henry was holding the blonde's hand. Caroline hid behind the food stand and watched them.

"You'll get sick again Henry" Klaus said

"No I won't! I want to ride that one!" Henry whined

"Just let him Nik" Rebekah said

"You're a bad influence on him" Klaus said

"You love it" Rebekah said as she kissed him on the cheek

"let's go!" Henry said as he pulled on Rebekah's hand

Caroline leaned back against the food stall.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked

"I was stupid to think that, forget it"

"Why are you mad for?"

"It's nothing, let's go"

"More rides? Or the freakshow?" Kol asked

"Freakshow"

Caroline walked with Kol towards the tents.

"Cmon Tyler it will be fun!" a female voice said

"You know I hate these things" Tyler said

Caroline turned her head and saw Tyler being dragged along by Vicki.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked

"It's him, he's here and he brought her" Caroline said

"Who?"

"My ex, we were going to get married, and he cheated on me with her"

"Let me at him! I'll beat him into the ground and you can use his head to hold the golf balls when we play mini golf!"

"No Kol, I don't want to see him"

"Just let me hit him just once!"

"No Kol, let's go, please"

"Fine, just this once"

Caroline was walking towards the tents when Kol grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Are you crying?" Kol asked

Caroline didn't answer and kept walking. She walked into one of the exhibits, she wasn't paying attention. She walked down the hall of mirrors.

"Carebear! Wait!" Kol yelled

"I just want to go Kol" Caroline said

"You can't run from him forever. He hurt you. You didn't deserve it. And he deserves a punch to the face. To his big ugly face"

Caroline started to cry harder. She leaned into Kol who hugged her.

"Don't cry over him. He's not worth it. Good thing you didn't get married. That's what girls do, get married, have kids and get boring"

"I am a girl"

"No, you're my Carebear, you're going to do great things"

Caroline wiped her tears and hugged Kol.

"Thanks Kol"

"Let's see what else is here besides stupid mirrors"

Caroline placed her hand into Kol's and went exploring. They saw the walk on the moon sign and opened the door and walked in. They heard the moans from two people and Caroline looked around. She saw Tyler and Vicki groping each other.

"Oh wow!" Kol said

"Gross!" Caroline said

Tyler and Vicki pulled apart. Vicki was pulling her top on and Tyler was fixing his jeans.

"There are kids here!" Caroline yelled

"Double wow!" Kol said

Caroline hit Kol and left quickly.

"Caroline! Wait!" Tyler yelled as he chased after her

Caroline was trying to leave, and finally found the door. She pushed it open and ran out. She ran into someone. She felt his arms hold onto her, to keep her from falling.

"Sweetheart" Klaus said

"Klaus?" Caroline said shocked

"Oh, Mr Grumpy face!" Kol said

"Caroline! Wait!" Tyler yelled

"I have to go" Caroline said

"Are you in trouble?" Klaus asked

"Caroline?" Tyler said as he walked towards her

Klaus could feel her body stiffen at his voice. She turned her head and saw Tyler standing there.

"Caroline, I can explain" Tyler said

"I don't care, you can do whatever you want with her, we're not together" Caroline said

"You tell him Carebear!" Kol said

"So who's this? My replacement?" Tyler said

"That's none of your business" Caroline said

"Oh, don't like that do you big guy?" Kol said jumping into a fighting stance

"Can we talk?" Tyler asked

"No, you said all you had to when I caught you with her! Leave me the hell alone" Caroline said

"I'll hold him down, while you hit him" Kol said

"You were always like this. So over dramatic" Tyler said

"I believe she asked you to leave" Klaus said

"Oh Mr Grumpy Face! You better leave, he gets mean!" Kol said

"Tyler, where did you go?" Vicki said coming out

"Let's go love" Klaus said

"Do you even know what her name is?" Tyler asked

Klaus moved towards Tyler, but Caroline held onto his arm.

"He's not worth it" Caroline said

Klaus looked back at Caroline and offered her his arm. She linked her arm through his and walked off.

"And you better watch it next time loser!" Kol said

* * *

Caroline walked with Klaus back into the carnival. She saw Henry with the same blonde woman. Henry smiled when he saw Caroline.

"Caroline!" Henry waved

"Hello Henry" Caroline said

"Yay! You're here! You're more fun than my dad" Henry said

"Hey! I'm right here" Rebekah said

"Sorry aunt Becca" Henry said

"Aunt?" Caroline asked

"I'm Rebekah, Nik's sister" Rebekah said

"Nice to meet you" Caroline said

"Charmed I'm sure" Rebekah said

She eyed how their arms were linked together and then up at her brother.

"I want ride that!" Henry yelled

"Ok we'll go" Rebekah said

"Join us?" Klaus asked

"Sure"

They walked up to the ferris wheel.

"This is the only thing you can ride without getting sick" Rebekah said

"I don't get sick! Ok just a little" Henry said

"Ferris wheel? Boring!" Kol said

"I want to ride with Caroline" Henry said

"Am I invisible? I only visit you once a month and you don't want to see me? Your favorite aunt?" Rebekah said

"You're my only aunt"

"Well that too, but I'm hurt"

"Ok, I'll sit with you"

Rebekah and Henry got into the ferris wheel and started to go up. Klaus and Caroline got in and it slowly started to go up. Kol was sticking his head out and looking around.

"Wow, you can spit on people from here!" Kol said

Caroline wanted to pull Kol back in, but realized she was with Klaus, who was staring at her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She looked out at the view of the carnival.

"So you have a sister?" Caroline asked

"Yes, my only sister luckily. She's the youngest" Klaus said

"Ew baby sisters are the worst, so whiny" Kol said

"Do you have any other siblings?" Caroline asked

"I have an older brother, but he's busy with his own company, we rarely see him" Klaus said

"Wow, you're classic middle child then. I'm an only child" Caroline said

"I see, used to all the attention, never having to share with your younger sibling because she's eating crayons or crying because she wants to watch her cartoons" Klaus said

"I wish I had a brother or sister. It was lonely growing up"

"But you had me!" Kol said

"You're quite spectacular" Klaus said

"I'm normal"

"No, you're far from that"

Kol stuck his head out and was going to spit on someone. He started to make the spit sound and Caroline moved to kick Kol. She ended up kicking the inside of the basket they were in and made the basket shake. She grabbed onto Klaus.

"It's alright, I've got you" Klaus said

Caroline looked up at him through her lashes. Klaus moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked

Caroline wished she hadn't eaten the sour candy now. He would taste that on her. And that was not the impression she wanted to leave him with.

"Why are you staring at each other?" Kol asked

This was one of the times she wished Kol would shut up for once.

"This is so boring!" Kol said as he pushed Caroline

Caroline's lips pressed up against Klaus's. Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her harder.

"Oh, what does that taste like?" Kol asked

Caroline's hand reached up and touched the stubble on his cheek. His arms pulled her closer and his hand found his way into her hair.

"Are you using your tongue?! That's gross!" Kol said

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart. Rebekah stood there, annoyed at her brother. Henry was staring at them in shock.

"Ew! Cooties!" Henry said

"Yeah! Cooties! Ew!" Kol said

Klaus got out of the basket and offered his hand to Caroline. She took it and he helped her out.

"Honestly Nik, I thought we were here for Henry" Rebekah said

"We are" Klaus said

"Come along Henry" Rebekah said

Klaus looked back at Caroline who was clearly embarrassed. She felt his hand take hers. She looked up at him. He pulled her hand slightly and she followed.

"What did that taste like?" Kol asked

"Cotton candy" Caroline answered

"What?" Klaus asked

"You taste like cotton candy" Caroline said

"Oh, Henry wanted some before"

"Oh"

"Do you want some?"

"YES!" Kol yelled

"No, I'm ok"

"Yes! Carebear! Kol wants cotton candy! CANDY!"

"I mean yes, I'd love some"

Klaus smiled and went to get her some. She glared at Kol.

"What? I want cotton candy! It's called fairy floss actually. Stupid americans! It's been so long since I've had some" Kol said

"I got you one when we first got in"

"That was a long time"

Caroline saw Tyler and Vicki walking nearby. Caroline turned away. She smiled when she saw Klaus walking towards her.

"CANDY!" Kol yelled running around

Klaus handed Caroline the cotton candy. She took it happily and shoved her face into it. She took a bite and pulled her face away. She looked up at Klaus who was laughing.

"What?" Caroline asked

"You look like a pink Santa" Klaus said

Klaus pulled some of the cotton candy off her face and ate it.

"But you're still beautiful" Klaus said

Kol looked bored watching them. He shoved Caroline towards Klaus. She fell into his arms. Her lips kissed the corner of his mouth. He moved his head and kissed her.

"You're going to have to tell me what this tastes like and why you keep doing this" Kol said

Caroline held onto her cotton candy as her arms went around his neck. Klaus felt her frame press up against his. It had been a while since he'd kissed anyone. But he could keep kissing her for days.

Tyler walked by with Vicki and saw Caroline kissing him. He narrowed his eyes. Vicki hit him on his arm.

"Tyler! What are you doing?" Vicki said

"Nothing" Tyler said

* * *

Hope you were all amused. Happy Klaroline weekend! Spread the klaroline! Enjoy!

Some of you asked about Kol. He's a grown up, that is he looks like how he looked like on the show. As Caroline's imaginary friend, only she can see him. And yes when she was a child she saw Kol as an adult. Any more questions? Feel free to ask me here or on tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Happy Klaroline Wed! Yes another update! Thanks for reading, no beta still, and yes we're starting to reach the end. For those of you who are confused I highly recommend that you watch the trailer for drop dead fred on youtube. that is the movie which this story is based off of. see you at the bottom

* * *

Liz walked into her house and found the living room a complete disaster again. She didn't understand why Caroline was so messy. She'd leave ice cream out and let it melt. She'd pull out all the cushions to the couch and make a fort with them. Everything was on the floor and Liz was about to lose her mind.

Caroline walked back into the house.

"Caroline!" Liz yelled

"Bad cop is back!" Kol said

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you keep turning this house into a disaster area?" Liz asked

"I'm not"

"Caroline, I'm at work all day and sometimes at night, you're the only other person here. Are you trying to tell me that someone else did all this?"

"It was Kol"

"Kol? Who the hell is Kol?"

"No one, nevermind"

"Not that imaginary friend of yours is he? Are you really that far gone?"

"Hey! I'm real!" Kol yelled

"I'm not! I'm just trying to have some fun, I'm sorry ok? I'll clean it up"

"You always say that!"

"I'll do it right now then!"

"You have to be an adult Caroline. You have responsibilities. I know you're seeing that Klaus, the one with the son. Is that really a good idea?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He has a child Caroline, are you ready to be a mother?"

"What?! No!"

"Then why are you seeing him? They're a package deal, you can't just see him and not expect the son to come along"

"Why are you even asking me this? We're not serious, we've only seen each other a few times, and it was just by coincidence"

"You can't keep leading him on. It's not right. He has a child"

"Why are you bringing this up for?"

"I ran into Tyler"

"Of course"

"He's really upset over what happened"

"Upset? He's upset? I'm the one who's upset! He's the one who cheated on me!"

"Yes and he wants to make things right with you"

"No he doesn't. He cheated on me! I'm never going back!"

"Try to consider it"

"How can you even ask me that?!"

"At least he wants to try, he didn't leave you for another man!"

* * *

Caroline sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She sat in the small chair looking around. There were other children there, all waiting. Kol looked around bored.

"What are we doing here?" Kol asked

"I don't know, my mom is being annoying" Caroline said

"I don't like bad cop. She scares me sometimes"

"Nothing scares you"

Kol looked up and smiled, he was staring off into space. He jumped up and started talking to someone. Caroline wondered what Kol was doing.

"No way! What the hell Mel! It's been forever since I've seen you!" Kol said

"Go to hell Kol! Where have you been?!" Mel asked

The two hugged and looked at each other. Caroline watched as Kol was hugging someone invisible.

"I've been around, but where is everyone?" Kol asked

"We've been here, kids aren't as imaginative as they used to be" Mel said

"Now you sound like a Namby Pamby!" Kol said

A woman appeared wearing a tutu and a fern on her head.

"Namby Pamby!" Kol and Mel yelled

"Did you miss me?" Namby asked

"Looking good as ever!" Kol said

"What I miss?" a voice said from behind them

"Gearhead!" Kol yelled as he hugged him

"It's great to see everyone back here!" Namby said

Caroline watched as Kol held hands with someone invisible and went around in a circle.

"Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies!" Kol yelled

The other kids in the waiting room all looked at their invisible friends and were confused. They were doing stranger things than usual. They were rubbing their butts against some invisible person it seemed.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"I'm playing with my friends!" Kol said

Caroline looked away not sure what Kol meant by that.

* * *

The doctor and Liz were talking in his office.

"Now, make sure she takes one of these pills once a day" the doctor said

"Thank you Dr Fell. I just don't know what to do with her anymore" Liz said

"Well it's normal for children to have imaginary friends. They usually just grow out of it" Dr Fell said

"But she's a grown woman. What would cause her to regress back to a child like behavior?"

"You said so yourself, her fiance of how many years cheated on her, she lost her job, everything that she knew just got pulled from under her. She may be going somewhere where she feels safe and happy"

"But she'll stop right? She can't be seeing imaginary friends now"

"The pills I'm giving her just cause that certain part of the brain from being over stimulated. It should cause the hallucinations to stop. After that she may need therapy."

"Thank you doctor"

* * *

Liz walked out of the doctor's office.

"Caroline we're leaving" Liz said

Caroline got up and followed her.

"it's been fun guys, we should do it again" Kol said

"Wait, Kol, You have to be careful of the pills" Mel said

"Pills?" Kol asked

"The doctor usually gives them pills, the green ones are bad, don't let her take them" Namby said

"Why?" Kol asked

"Remember Dr Obvious?" Gearhead asked

"Yeah?" Kol answered

"He's gone now" Gearhead said

"What do you mean gone?" Kol asked

"He's gone, forever, never coming back. Don't let her take the pills Kol" Mel said

"Ah you guys, don't worry about me. I'm go to hell Kol! I'll see you later!" Kol said

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door to the massive mansion. She wasn't sure she was in the right place or not. Kol was jumping around in the bushes. Klaus opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, come in. Henry is waiting for you" Klaus said

"Thanks" Caroline walked inside

"Caroline! You're here!" Henry yelled

Henry ran down the stairs and hugged Caroline.

"I have your monkey. He's in my room next to Jack" Henry said

"Why don't you show Caroline your room" Klaus said

* * *

Henry lead Caroline up the stairs in the massive mansion. She was surprised Henry knew which door was his room. She walked in and saw his room was painted blue and had airplanes, trains, trucks and cars painted on the walls. His bed was a race car. And laying on a bean bag that looked like a baseball was her monkey Marco.

"This room is amazing! I love it here! I'm never going to leave!" Kol said

"You did a great job on Jack" Henry said

"Your welcome" Caroline said

"You're really good at stuff" Henry said

"I'm sure your dad is good at stuff too"

"I guess, he likes to draw"

"Do you like to draw?"

"Sometimes. but I have to hide what I draw from daddy sometimes"

"why?"

"Because he doesn't like to think about mommy"

"That's not true"

Henry got up and pulled out some drawings from under the bed. He started to show them to Caroline.

"This is me, this is my daddy, and his house. And this is mommy and her house" Henry said

"So you had two bedrooms?" Caroline asked

"Yes, sometimes I would stay with mommy and sometimes I would stay with daddy. But then one day she stopped coming to get me. Daddy said she went away. And then he said mommy had died"

"Oh Henry"

"Poor Henry" Kol said

"I wanted to go back to my mommy's house to see her. But he wouldn't let me. He said she was gone and she wasn't coming back"

Caroline hugged Henry as he started to cry.

"I miss her" Henry said

* * *

Caroline got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She saw her mom making pancakes and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Pancakes?" Liz asked

"You never make anything"

"Things change. Go brush your teeth"

Caroline went to the bathroom while Kol was rubbing his eyes holding a giant giraffe toy in his arms.

"Is that pancakes?!" Kol asked

"Yes Kol"

"Pancakes!" Kol yelled!

* * *

Liz took out one of the green pills and opened it up, letting the white powder fall into the batter. She mixed it in and made more pancakes. She placed them on a plate and waited for Caroline. Caroline came out and took out the maple syrup and poured it onto the stack of pancakes.

"Oh yes, more syrup! I like it sweet!" Kol said

Caroline cut a piece off and shoved it into her mouth.

"Taste great mom" Caroline said while chewing

* * *

Caroline was in the park taking a walk. Kol was walking next to her smiling. He touched his chest as he felt something strange.

"what's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing, I think I ate too much" Kol said

They continued to walk and saw a bunch of pigeons nearby.

"Let's go chase them!" Kol said running off

Caroline chased after him and ran into the pigeons who flew off quickly. Caroline laughed and looked over at Kol.

"Let's go feed the ducks!" Kol said

Caroline followed him to the pond where the ducks where.

"I don't have anything to feed them with" Caroline said

Kol grabbed her purse and started to go through it. He started throwing things out. Hairbrush, lipgloss, tissues, compact, a banana that had been in there way too long, an old pack of gum

"Kol stop"

"You're like the old bag lady, all this stuff in here and nothing to feed the ducks with! What am I going to do with you!"

Caroline grabbed her purse back and started to pick up the things that Kol had thrown out. Kol looked at the ground and saw a yellow goldfish cracker.

"Ooh goldfish!" Kol said picking it up and eating it

Kol started to wander off, Caroline put everything back in her purse and followed Kol. She found Henry standing by the pond throwing goldfish crackers at the ducks.

"He's got crackers!" Kol yelled

"Henry" Caroline said walking towards him

"Hi Caroline"

"What are you doing here? Where's your father?"

"I don't know"

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Daddy got mad at me, he started yelling and I ran off. I saw some ducks and I followed them here"

"Henry, you ran away? We have to bring you back"

"No, I don't want to go back!"

"Why Henry?"

"He found a picture I had of my mommy. It was a picture of her and me at Christmas. I hid it under my bed, but he found it. And he got so mad."

"I'm sure he's not mad anymore. He's very worried, and we should get you back"

"I don't think my daddy loves me"

"Of course he does"

"He moved us far away from mommy's house. He never talks about her. I miss her"

"Well my father's gone. He left us when I was very young"

"Did he die?"

"No, he just didn't love us anymore, and he left. He's out there somewhere, but he doesn't bother to call or write or anything. I'm not sure which is worse, the fact that he is alive and just doesn't care or the fact that your mom's gone but she did care about you"

"I don't want to go back just yet Caroline"

"Ok, we'll stay a little longer"

* * *

Klaus heard a knock at the door and ran. He opened it frantically to see Caroline standing there with Henry.

"Henry!" Klaus bent down and picked him up, "Where have you been? I was so worried about you"

"I was with Caroline" Henry said

"Thank you for bringing him back" Klaus said

"I found him at the park" Caroline said

"Henry why did you run away?"

"You were mad at me" Henry said

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I was with Caroline the whole time. She listens to me, we sat there and fed the ducks the whole afternoon"

"Afternoon? You've been with him this whole time and you never once thought to call me?" Klaus asked

"Mr Grumpy face returns" Kol said leaning in the doorway

"I didn't know he had run off, and when he told me, I wanted to take him back to you, but he wanted to stay a little bit" Caroline said

"I was worried out of my mind. Your mother the sheriff has been looking for him. You could the very least called to tell me he was alive!"

"I'm sorry! But hey here's your kid back!"

"I know you're not a parent, but have some common sense!"

"Don't you yell at her Grumpy face!" Kol yelled

"No I'm not a parent! But don't yell at me! It's not my fault Henry ran away. Maybe if you spent more time listening to him and less yelling at him you'd find out why he ran off in the first place!"

"Don't tell me how to be a parent! You have no children you don't know what it's like"

"No I don't, but I know he's a kid, and he just wants to be happy and not have to be afraid if something he says or does angers you. Or the fact that he can't talk about his mom to you!"

"Enough! Get out!"

"Gladly!"

Caroline turned and left. Kol kicked over some of the pottle plants that lined the stairway and then was going to pee on the lawn when Caroline pulled him away.

* * *

Caroline awoke the next day and found her mom in the kitchen again. She had made her a giant mug of hot chocolate, with marshmallows and whipped cream.

"Here you go honey" Liz said

"Thanks" Caroline said

She drank it happily while Kol felt the same strange feeling in his chest again. Caroline looked over and saw flowers on the counter. She walked over to them. They were red roses with a card on it. She looked at it and saw they were from Tyler. She tossed the card in the garbage.

Caroline ripped the rose petals off the roses and scattered them in a line in her room. She put on a white dress and her old Miss Mystic Falls crown on. Kol stood at the end of the roses dressed in a tux. She walked down her makeshift aisle.

"here comes the bride, all dressed in white!" Kol sang

Caroline took his hand and smiled.

"Do you really want to marry me Carebear?" Kol asked

"You're the only person I want to be with"

"Good! Here's the ring!"

Kol pulled out a candy ring pop and placed it on her finger. It was a red candy piece shaped like a diamond. Caroline licked it happily.

"Now you will be Mrs, Go To Hell Kol" Kol said

"Why can't you be Mr Caroline Forbes"

"Poppycock!"

* * *

Liz had been putting the green pills in Caroline's food all week. Caroline didn't taste it because everything was overly sweet. But she noticed Kol wasn't as energetic as he used to be. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Caroline, you have a visitor" Liz called out

Caroline walked out and saw Tyler standing there with more roses.

"I don't want to talk to you" Caroline said

"Go away you cheater!" Kol said

"Just hear him out" Liz said

"Why should I?" Caroline asked

"yeah why should she?" Kol asked

"Just give him 5 minutes and he'll leave" Liz said as she left the room

"I'm sorry Care, it didn't mean anything" Tyler said

"Too late mr ugly face!" Kol said

"I realize what a huge mistake I made. It wasn't fair to you. I panicked. We were going to get married, and everything. I freaked out"

"So you slept with Vicki because you freaked out?" Caroline asked

"Yes, I mean, it didn't mean anything. I'm sorry Care. I'll do anything to fix things" Tyler said

"Go away! She doesn't want to see you!" Kol said

"I will do anything you want, just give me a chance to make this right. I've always loved you. It's always been you" Tyler said

"No! You stay away from my Carebear!" Kol yelled

Tyler got down on his knees in front of her.

"I'm literally begging you Care, just give me another chance, that's all I'm asking. And if I suck, then you'll never see me again" Tyler said

"Don't fall for it!" Kol said

Caroline looked down at Tyler. Part of her wanted to believe him, but part of her knew better.

"Fine, one chance, and if you blow it, we're done forever" Caroline said

"Oh come on!" Kol whined

"Thank you Care!"

* * *

Tyler took Caroline out to a fancy restaurant. She got dressed up and felt like a princess. Tyler opened the door for her, pulled out her seat and held her hand the entire time. Kol wasn't feel very well, but he watched over her. Caroline looked at her menu.

"Everything looks so good," Caroline said

"It better be for the prices I'm paying" Tyler said

"Tyler"

"What?"

The waiter came to take their orders.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare, and she'll have the duck" Tyler said

"You don't have to order for me" Caroline said

"I know, but I just like to" Tyler said

"I don't want the duck"

"But it's good"

"Maybe I want the steak too, or make the pork tenderloin" Caroline said

"I'll come back" the waiter said as he left

"You're causing a scene, again" Tyler said

"I am not. I don't want to eat duck"

"Yeah, she doesn't want the duck, Ducks are cute, especially when we're feeding them at the pond" Kol said

"Fine, order a salad then, see if I care" Tyler said

"You know what? Screw you" Caroline said

"That's right!" Kol said picking up her water

Caroline grabbed onto the glass of water as Kol picked it up and forced her hand. Kol threw the water at Tyler's face.

"Care! What the hell!?" Tyler yelled

Kol grabbed the bread that was on the table and threw it at Tyler.

"Screw this! I don't need any of this!" Caroline said as she stormed out

* * *

Caroline looked around the street for a cab. She ended up calling her mom, to get her.

"what happened?" Liz asked

"Tyler being himself, he was a total jerk" Caroline said

"let me talk to him"

"How about no?"

Liz got out of the car and saw Tyler. She walked over to him, and after a few words, Tyler walked over to the car.

"Hey Care" Tyler said

"Only my friends call me that" Caroline said

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot"

"Again"

"But, you threw stuff at me, what are you like 5?"

"What if I am? Why are you trying to change me for?"

"You know I only wanted to give us a chance again because your mom said you were getting better. That you went to the doctor and was on medication"

"What?!"

"But you're just as crazy, if not worse"

"The hell with you, the hell with all of you!"

Caroline got out of the car and started to walk home. Kol was walking behind her. She could tell something was wrong.

"My own mother has been drugging me!" Caroline yelled

"Don't worry darling, you're still my favorite" Kol said

"Kol what's wrong with you?"

"Don't worry about me, let's get you home"

A car pulled up next to her.

"Caroline? What are you doing out by yourself?" Klaus asked

"Had the date from hell" Caroline said

"Get in love, I'll drive you back" Klaus said

Caroline got into the car and it was awkward how quiet it was. Klaus wanted to say something to her, but didn't know how to. Caroline looked out the window. Kol sat in the back looking at the two of them.

"Henry misses you" Klaus said

"Oh" Caroline said

"You are welcome to come over, I didn't mean-"

"Just stop here, I can walk" Caroline said

"No, I can-"

"I am so tired of you men telling me what I can do. I'll walk"

Caroline got out of the car and started to walk. Klaus watched her as she walked off. Kol walked along side with her. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Caroline walked back into her house to find her mother waiting for her.

"Caroline! What is wrong with you?!" Liz yelled

"Nothing! You've been drugging me the whole time!?"

"You needed it, you were talking to your imaginary friend! You're not 5 Caroline!"

"No I'm not. I'm your daughter! And I needed you to support me not drug me!"

"You're out of control, you destroy the house, you run around like a crazy person. You're acting out,lashing out at everyone, and I can't control you!"

"It's always about that isn't it mom? Always trying to control me! Well you can't!"

Caroline ran back into her room and cried on the bed. Kol sat next to her, patting her on her back. Caroline saw the old jack in the box box and picked it up. She wiped her tears and looked up at Kol.

"I remember when she locked you in here, she took you away from me" Caroline said

Caroline remembered when she was a child and Kol and her were playing. They were having breakfast while her mom was taking the laundry out of the dryer.

Kol jumped onto the table and danced around, kicking everything off the table. Caroline clapped her hands and laughed. Kol jumped down.

"Look I'm so corny!" Kol said

Kol opened his jacket and all the cereal from the box of corn flakes came shooting out. Caroline covered her eyes and laughed.

"Caroline, be good" Liz called out

"Let's make a mud pie!" Kol said

"Yes!"

Caroline went into the china cabinet and took out a large serving pot. She placed it on the table, taking the lid off. Kol came back with a huge pile of mud and dropped it into the pot.

"We have to make this pie delicious! We need to add to it!" Kol said

"Yeah!"

They started pouring everything onto the mud from breakfast. Kol took the lid and placed it back on the mud.

"It's missing something!" Kol said

Kol picked up the jack in the box box and knocked on it.

"Wake up Jackie" Kol said

The box popped open, and Kol ripped the head off and stuck it on the pile of mud.

"There! Now it's perfect!" Kol said

"Yay!"

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Liz said

"Oh no! Hide me!" Kol said

Kol jumped into the jack in the box box. Caroline hid under the table when Liz walked out.

"CAROLINE! What did you do!?" Liz yelled

"it wasn't me! It was go to hell Kol!"

"Oh right, It was Kol. Where did you even hear that language from? Was it your father?"

"That's his name, Go to Hell Kol"

"Enough! You ruined everything! Even the fine china! How could you!"

"It wasn't me"

Liz looked down at the box in Caroline's hands. She quickly snatched it up. Caroline cried out.

"No! Give him back!" Caroline screamed

"NO! You will learn there are consequences to your actions" Liz said

* * *

Bill Forbes held Caroline in his arms as she cried.

"You don't have to do this" Bill said

"How else can we control her?" Liz said

"That doesn't make it right" Bill said

Liz took the duct tape and taped up the box.

"No! Kol!" Caroline cried

"I can't say here and watch this" Bill said getting up and leaving

"If you try to open this I will put this in the trash and you know what happens to things in the trash" Liz said

* * *

"Once she knew how to hurt me, how to control me, she did it all the time. So I stopped caring, and only cared about shallow things because they didn't mean anything to me" Caroline said

"I got your letter, the one you hid in the garden" Kol said taking an old piece of paper out

"You did?"

"Yes, I read it every day while I was trapped in there. You said you'd promise to run away with me and we'd join the circus or carnival, whichever one came first"

"But you never answered"

"I know, I'm sorry darling"

"My life is such a mess. I have no job, no fiance, no apartment. I live with my mom. And I'm talking to my imaginary friend"

"I'm only here because you want me to be"

"Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when my dad left? I was so alone, and I needed you!"

"I'm sorry Carebear!"

Caroline threw her pillow at him. She wiped her tears and climbed out her window to sneak out.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure where she was going but she had to get out of that house. She started walking in no particular direction. She found herself at the Grill. She went to the bathroom to fix her face. She splashed some water on. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw Kol. He was looking grey and his clothes started to look ragged.

"Go away Kol" Caroline said

"Caroline, wait please" Kol said

"No, I don't want you here. Maybe I should take the last green pill"

"Don't say that Carebear. Just trust me one last time"

"Why?"

"Because it'll be the last time"

Kol opened the door and Caroline followed him. They walked to the back of the Grill and there was Tyler talking on the phone.

"Don't worry about it Vicki. I have everything under control. Caroline won't know a thing. You're still my number 1 girl. Of course we'll still see each other. I love you remember? Not her. Once she stops being crazy I can control her better" Tyler said

Caroline took a step back and couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Tyler be so cruel? She looked back to find Kol. He was laying on the floor. He was getting greyer and greyer.

"Kol. Why is this happening?" Caroline asked

"Caroline…" Kol said reaching out to her

Caroline fell into the floor and passed out.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy Klaroline Wed. Enjoy the Klaroline! Leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: And so here it is. The last chapter. Happy klaroline Wed everyone! Much love & support to our girl Claire, whether her exit from T.O was her choice or not, let's be positive and support her. Now what that said, here is the end of our duo. Keep your hands inside the ride till it's over, take out the popcorn, and get out some tissues. Popcorn is greasy you know. No beta, see you at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline awoke and found herself standing in front of a giant doll house. It looked like her house but she knew it wasn't real. She walked up to the door and opened it. She stepped inside. It was dark and smoky inside.

"Where am I?" Caroline asked

"The only place you can be" Kol said

Kol stood next to her, he was no longer grey, he was healthy and his clothes were different. He was wearing a suit in crazy colors. There was a rumble and a car drove into the living where she was. Tyler was at the wheel with his arm around Vicki.

"Hey Care, come on, you know you want a ride with me" Tyler said

"What are you going to do?" Kol asked

Caroline kicked the car, and like a balloon the air deflated from it, sending it flying around the room out the window, taking Tyler and Vicki with it.

"Feel better?" Kol asked

"Much" Caroline said taking his hand, "Now what?"

"we go upstairs" Kol said

Caroline walked towards the stairs only to realize it was a wall with stairs painted on.

"How do we get up?" Caroline asked

"It's your house" Kol said

Caroline stared at the wall, and the stairs pushed out from the wall. She walked up the stairs and stopped. She heard voices arguing below. It was her father and mother arguing on the night he left.

"How could you do this to me? To us?" Liz yelled

"It's who I am, I can't change it. Staying here would be a lie"

"What about me? What am I suppose to do?!"

"Take care of Caroline"

"You're going to abandon your own child so you can figure things out!?"

"It's not right if I stay. I don't love you in that way"

"Then you don't love her either!"

"I love my daughter"

"If you walk out that door, you'll never see her again"

"This isn't about you and me, or Caroline. This is about what's best for me right now. I can't keep living this lie. I feel like I'm suffocating here. I have to leave. It's not you. It's really not you"

"Get out! And don't ever show your face here again!"

"I'm sorry Liz. Tell Caroline I love her"

The door slams and Caroline looks back at Kol.

"He did love you, he didn't leave because of you" Kol said

Caroline nodded and went up the stairs to her room. She saw Liz standing there.

"It's your fault that he left" Liz said

"What?" Caroline asked

"He left because of you, you were out of control, you were lashing out constantly, breaking things"

"No he didn't, he loved me"

"You made it that much harder."

"I was a kid, I didn't have anyone and Kol was my only friend and you took him away from me"

"You were being crazy! After your father left, you were just a nightmare to deal with! It's your fault he left!"

"Dad left because he was gay! It wasn't about you or me it was about him!"

And just like that, Liz shattered into pieces. Caroline looked at Kol who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Someone's waiting for you inside" Kol said

Caroline walked in and saw herself as a child laying in bed, trapped with layers of duct tape. Caroline quickly started ripping the tape apart to free her. Child Caroline sat up and hugged her.

"You're free, you don't have to be afraid anymore. No one will hurt you" Caroline said

"Thank you" Child Caroline said

"It's not your fault dad left, it's not your fault Tyler left, it's not your fault. You're perfect the way you are" Caroline said

"It's time to go" Kol said

Caroline looked up and found herself sitting on an empty bed. Child Caroline was gone. She looked up at Kol and smiled.

"Ok, I'm ready to go with you" Caroline said standing up

"I can't go with you" Kol said

"What?"

"I can't go with you Caroline"

"Is it because of the pills? I'll throw them up! I'll make myself throw them up"

"No, you don't need me anymore."

"What are you saying? I always need you. You say and do all the things I'm afraid of. I don't know how to do this without you!"

"Yes you do, you always have. You're a survivor Caroline."

"You make me happy, you make me brave, you make want to be all the things I'm afraid of being. I should have known not to trust her, she drugged me and now she's taking you away from me again!"

"No one is taking me away Caroline. It's time"

"Don't leave me Kol please"

"Oh Carebear. I have always been with you. You are so much stronger than you know. Don't be afraid Caroline, there are no more monsters out there anymore, all your fears were all up here" Kol said as he tapped her head

"I'm going to miss you"

"Poppycock"

Caroline hugged Kol tightly.

"We were going to get married Kol, you promised me" Caroline said

"And I will. You're the only girl for me Carebear. Now say my full name and kiss me goodbye"

"I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me! Everyone leaves me!"

"I'm not leaving you. I've always been with you. Here" Kol says as he places his hand on her heart, "So like a bouncy castle"

"Kol! You're such a perv"

"I am, but I am your perv, and I am your Kol. And I will always love you Carebear. I will always be with you. But it's time. Just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not there"

Caroline nodded.

"Go to hell Kol"

Caroline kissed Kol on the cheek, then chastely on the lips and hugged him again. She held onto him tightly. She felt his body disappear and fade away, until she was standing there hugging herself. She stood there in the dollhouse room by herself and cried.

* * *

Caroline woke up on the floor of the Grill. She pushed herself up and looked around. She got up and went outside where Tyler was still on the phone with Vicki. She went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Caroline?" Tyler said

"It's not you, it's me" Caroline said as she punched him, "I think we should see other people"

Caroline left the grill and headed back home. She walked into her house and into her room. She found the jack in the box and picked it up holding it close to her chest.

"Caroline?" Liz called out

Caroline walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked

"I'm leaving"

"Where to?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't be afraid anymore"

"What will you do? You have no job or anything"

"I'll figure it out mom. I'm a survivor"

"But Caroline-"

"I'll be ok mom. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm not mad at you"

"Caroline!? Caroline!"

Caroline walked out of the house holding the box.

* * *

Caroline walked up the steps to the mansion. She heard a loud commotion and crash inside. The door flung open and a blonde came rushing out.

"Wait! Cami!" Klaus yelled

"I quit! Your son is a nightmare!" Cami said as she ran off

Klaus saw Caroline standing in front of the door.

"Hello, it seems Henry has chased away another nanny" Klaus said

There was another crash and Klaus ran back inside. Caroline followed him. They found Henry in the dining room. He was sitting on top of the table next to a very expensive tea set that was covered in mud. The teacup had a pile of mud inside. And Henry was talking to someone.

"Milk? Sugar? Oh yes I mean cream, we are British" Henry said

"Henry! What is the meaning of this!" Klaus yelled

"It wasn't me! It was Kol!" Henry yelled

"Kol!? Who the bloody hell is Kol?!"

"Go to Hell Kol!"

"Where did you learn that language from!?"

"Kol?"

"Did you say go to hell Kol?" Caroline asked

"That's what he said! What are you deaf!?" Kol yelled

Henry watched Kol jump around Klaus and Caroline and laughed.

"These two are no fun. Grumpy Face and Goldilocks!" Kol said

Henry laughed even more.

"If you see that Kol, give him all my love" Caroline said

"Ooh, she likes me!" Kol said

"No my dad likes her, a lot!" Henry said

"Henry!" Klaus yelled

"Ooh, then they can have cooties together!" Kol said

"Ew cooties!" Henry said

"We're best friends forever aren't we?!" Kol asked

"Yes!"

"Pinky swear!"

Henry lopped his pink around Kols and laughed. Caroline watched in amazement. Kol was still around and causing trouble.

"Henry this was your grandmother's tea set!" Klaus yelled

"Just calm down. Give me a second with him" Caroline said

Klaus took a step back and went to get the garbage can. Caroline leaned closer to Henry.

"You know this tea set means a lot to your father. It reminds him of his mother. He was just afraid that you'd break it that's all. How about we get you your own tea set or whatever and you can play with it outside, with the mud, that way you don't break your dad's stuff"

"Hmmm I don't know. Like likes this one" Henry said

"Yeah! I like this one Goldilocks!" Kol yelled

"Well this one is for old people. And you're not old. You want a new one, one that's for kids" Caroline said

"They make those?" Kol asked

"Yeah they do. Ok. Let's go get one" Henry said

"Not so fast. You need to get cleaned up" Caroline said

"Ok, will you help me?" Henry asked

"Alright" Caroline said

* * *

Caroline walked out of her apartment and drove to her new job. She walked into the store and looked around. She fixed all the displays last night, and made sure everything was perfect. She looked behind her at the wall where Marco the monkey sat watching everyone. Next to Marco was a bear.

"Are you ready for the grand opening?" April asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Caroline said

"Should we open the doors?" April asked

"Let's do this"

April opened the doors to the store. Parents with their children all came filing in. They looked around the store at the plush animals all around the store. There were teddy bears, monkeys, and every animal you could think of. There was a giant giraffe standing near the window. There were little stations around the store. One was for band-aids, if your stuffed animal was hurt and needed a patch up. One was for casts and neck braces, if your stuffed animal needed a bit more help if its limbs came off. One was for surgery, if there was something seriously wrong with your stuffed animal. The surgeon was in to help. And lastly was the recovering center where all the stuffed animals would be if you left them for surgery. There were beds lined up behind, it resembled a nursery in the hospital where babies were kept. Each bed had a pillow and blanket and a sign with the bear's name on it. Caroline had created a store that fixed stuffed animals for kids.

April suddenly became overwhelmed when all the kids were showing her their stuffed animals that needed a band aid. All the children were so concerned over their stuffed animals it was almost endearing.

Klaus walked in with Henry holding a box. Henry looked around excited. Klaus walked over to Caroline who stood behind the counter.

"Congratulations on your opening" Klaus said

"Thanks" Caroline said

"Peace offering?" Klaus said as he put the box on the counter

"What's this?" Caroline asked

Caroline opened the box and inside were chocolate cupcakes. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I accept your peace offering" Caroline said

"You're really good with kids you know that?" Klaus said

"So I've been told"

"What's that Caroline?" Henry asked

Caroline turned back and saw Henry was looking at the bear next to Marco. She reached up and picked up the bear and put him on the counter.

"This is my Kol bear" Caroline said

"Kol bear?" Henry asked

"He's named after my best friend, Kol. See Kol has dark brown hair, so that's why the bear has brown hair" Caroline explained

Henry looked at the bear. The bear stood there with a brown wig on his head, with brown eyes. It wore a suit in crazy colors and held in its hand a small jack in the box.

"What's the box?" Henry asked

"That's Kol's box. He used to hide in there when things got scary. But he doesn't need it anymore because he's not afraid" Caroline said

"So where is your friend now?"

"He's always with me" Caroline said

"Cool" Henry said as he ran off into the store

"Henry don't run off like that!" Klaus yelled

"He can't get into that much trouble in here. Don't be such a grumpy face" Caroline said

"I am not. He's my son"

"Yes I know, your son, that correct me if I'm wrong used your mother's tea set to make mud pies"

"I have no idea what possessed him to do that. But at least you talked some sense into him"

"I'm good with kids, so I've been told"

"So now that you're a successful businesswoman, can a bloke like me ask you out to dinner?"

"That depends, do you still taste like cotton candy?"

Before Klaus could respond, Caroline leaned over and kissed him.

"Ew cooties!" Henry yelled

"Ew! Double cooties!" Kol added

* * *

And that's the end. I hope you guys were amused and got the ending. Kol lives on in Henry's imagination. Leave me one last review. We all love Kol, and we're glad that Nate got a new gig on the supernatural spin off. Let's send positive vibes now! And thank you all for reading and sticking with me this long.


End file.
